sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Cream the Rabbit
|species = Rabbit |age = 7Prior to "Countdown to Chaos", it was stated on Cream's eyecatcher card that she is 6. When it is later stated that a six-month timeskip has occurred between "Countdown to Chaos" and "Pure Chaos", and "A New Start" and "A Cosmic Call" from Cream's perspective, Cream's current age would be 7 since nothing has been revealed to contradict it. |nickname = Creamy Dreamy Sonic X episode 1, Doctor Eggman: "You're wrong Creamy Dreamy!" |birthplace = Green Hill Zone''Sonic X'' episode 20, "Cruise Blues" Japanese version |family = Vanilla the Rabbit |gender = Female |height = 70 cm (2' 3")File:Ep.2 eye-catch card 1.jpg |weight = 12 kg (26.4 lb) |fur color = Princeton orange, cream, white |skin color = Peach |eye color = Cinnamon-brown |attire = *White gloves with golden buckle *Vermilion dress with white collar *Cobalt duel-flap tie *Vermilion and yellow shoes *White socks |alignment = Good |likes = *Her friends *Watching TV *Picking flowers *Cooking |dislikes = *Others being sad *Violence *Being separated from Cheese *Doctor Eggman *Metarex |skills = Flight }} is one of the main characters in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. She is a well mannered, young girl, and is always accompanied by her pet Chao Cheese. Though she is not as active as many other of her friends, she is still able to aid others with her own talents. History Anime New World Saga Caught by Dr. Eggman, Cream and Cheese were imprisoned in Dr. Eggman's fortress as Eggman carried out his plot to harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic soon came to rescue their lives, during which a massive Chaos Control was unleashed, tossing Cream and her friends to Earth. Separated from the others, Cream and Cheese were found on a billboard by firemen, and taken to Area 99 by the local humans to be studied. Luckily, they were rescued by Sonic and Tails, and Cream took up residence in the Thorndyke Mansion where Sonic's news friends, Christopher Thorndyke and Chuck Thorndyke lived. From there, Cream mostly stayed with Chris and remained hidden from his servants, Ella and Mister Tanaka by staying with his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke. During this period, Cream alerted Sonic to the appearance of a Chaos Emerald when it appeared on the news. Ultimately, Cream's side obtained the Emerald. However, one day, when Chris' mom, Lindsey Thorndyke, had to return to work and miss out on a party she wanted to attend with her son, Cream overheard how upset she was about it, but when Chris complained about it later, Cream snapped and revealed herself to everyone as she told Chris off with how his mother really felt about it before storming off in anger. Amy and Tails managed to calm her down, and Ella was allowed in on the secret regarding Sonic and his friends. Cream also made amends with Chris for yelling at him earlier. Cream was soon after enjoying the Next Show on television until the signal went. Bokkun then arrived and revealed Eggman was messing with the Earth's satellites, prompting Cream's friends to go into the sky (twice) where they stopped Eggman. Cream later went with Chris to the opening of Emerald Coast's Hotel de Blanc, only to have the vacation ruined when Eggman attacked the resort with his robots. However, he was fought off by a joint effort from Sonic and an enraged Amy. Later, Cream became a part of the baseball team formed by Sonic, Chris, and their friends to attain the cyan Chaos Emerald in a baseball game against Eggman and his team of E-21 Ballios. Using her innocence on the Ballios pitcher, Cream was able to score a few runs for her team, earning an angry reprimand from Eggman in the process each time. In the end, Eggman cheated so he could escape with the cyan Chaos Emerald, but Cream and the efforts of her friends helped to save the part of Diamond Stadium that was to be put in the new stadium. Cream stayed at the Thorndyke Mansion as G.U.N. launched their attack on Eggman's headquarters as the news of the attack was broadcasted back in Station Square. She soon saw the destruction of Eggman's headquarters on TV, along with Sonic emerging triumphant with having reclaimed the Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had acquired previously. Chaos Emerald Saga With Sonic and his friends now public knowledge thanks to Sonic and his part with taking down Eggman, Cream was given a special passport that allowed her to travel around Station Square. However, even with the support of Chris and Ella, she was nervous over all the strange looks she, Amy, and Tails got from the public. However, Station Square soon came under attack by Eggman again, now in his new Egg Fort, putting Cream and the others in danger until Sonic arrived, along with Sam, who helped get everyone back to the Thorndyke Mansion to get the X Tornado and aid Sonic in taking down the Egg Fort. Some time later, Cream joined Chris and her friends on a vacation to the Sapphire Sea. However, their vacation soon turned into a search for another Chaos Emerald in a sunken shipwreck. There, they were attacked by Eggman and his Egg Fort again. However, they managed to defeat Eggman's E-57 Clurken and the Egg Fort, and retrieve the blue Chaos Emerald as well. Later, Cream and her friends went on another trip to the glaciers on the Thorndyke yacht, only to have to contend with Sonic going crazy over being surrounded by water. While Cream was content with the situation, Sonic did not overcome his fear until being encouraged by a senior citizen during a battle with Eggman's new fortress, the Egg Fort II. Supported by an enraged Ella in the X Tornado, Sonic defeated the Egg Fort II and could finally relax with Cream and the others. Following that adventure, Cream joined her friends as they traveled with Mr. Tanaka to his homeland of Japan. While out in the wilderness, Cream lost Cheese, leading to her and her friends discovering a Chao colony in a secret area. However, the colony soon got attacked by Eggman and his E-66 Da-Dai-Oh, with Eggman suspecting that Sonic's friends were there looking for a Chaos Emerald. During the meeting, E-66 lost its balance, caused a mudslide that dirtied the clean water in the Chao colony's lake. As Cream and her friends tried saving the Chao's home, Sonic arrived and cleaned the colony up from the damage sustained. Cream and Cheese soon took part in a plan by Nelson Thorndyke to surprise his wife for their wedding anniversary by presenting his anniversary gift to her on the set of her latest movie she was rehearsing. However, things fell apart for Cream and the gang when Nelson tripped and exposed the ring, which was actually the purple Chaos Emerald, causing it to react to the emeralds Sonic and Knuckles were carrying, causing heavy damage to the sound stage, and angering Lindsey. However, before things got worse as Chris' parents began to argue, Eggman crashed the set in the Egg Fort II. After getting the emerald, he released E-74 Weazo on the Thorndykes, forcing Sonic and Knuckles to deal with it while Eggman escaped with the purple Chaos Emerald. Despite that, the bond between the Thorndykes grew stronger, and Cream was still able to celebrate their wedding anniversary with everyone. Soon, Cream discovered that Sonic was unable to stop running as a result of getting a microchip from E-88 Lightning Bird stuck in his ear. Cream teamed up with Chris and the others to try and catch Sonic, but all their plans failed, until Sonic managed to dislodge the microchip himself when saving Amy from the severely damaged, but still active, E-88. Some time later, Cream learned that Chris had been taken prisoner by Eggman in the Egg Fort II, along with all six of the Chaos Emeralds that had been found previously. Joining Amy, Tails, and Chuck in the X Tornado, Cream attempted to help Sonic rescue Chris. However, when Eggman transformed the Egg Fort II into the E-99 Eggsterminator, there was nothing Cream and her friends could do to stop it while the robot beat Sonic into a pulp and tossed his unconscious body into the sea to drown. Unfortunately for Eggman, the Chaos Emeralds he had soon fell into the sea thanks to Chris, where they merged with Sonic, who was carrying the seventh one, reviving him as Super Sonic, who reduced the Eggsterminator to a fiery ruin before launching Chaos Control. Cream and her friends thought they were going home now, but instead, Chaos Control brought Angel Island and the Mystic Ruins to Earth. Chaos Saga Six months after the events with Super Sonic and the Eggsterminator, Cream visited Lindsey with Chris and was given the yellow Chaos Emerald as a gift from her. However, Cream was soon attacked by Eggman and Chaos, and Eggman got a hold of the emerald, which together with the red Chaos Emerald he was in possession of, allowed Chaos to evolve into Chaos 2. Luckily, Cream was saved by Sonic and Knuckles, who managed to defeat Chaos 2 and sent Eggman into retreat. Later, Cream and Cheese were with Amy when they got ambushed by ZERO who captured Amy. As ZERO escaped with Amy and Lily, Sonic arrived to get the details from Cream before setting off in pursuit. Cream and Cheese returned to the Thorndyke Mansion afterward. However, when Station Square got flooded by Perfect Chaos, Cream and Cheese had to be evacuated with Ella and Chuck, while Mister Tanaka remained behind to wait for Chris due to having been well-trained in swimming. Arriving in the ruins of Station Square, Cream helped gather the Chaos Emerald for Sonic, who used them to become Super Sonic and defeat Chaos for good. Shadow Saga Following Super Sonic's victory over Perfect Chaos, Cream and Cheese moved to the capital with Chris and his family while the Thorndyke Mansion was being cleaned up from the flood. There, Cream learned that Sonic was wanted by the police and G.U.N. for crimes that were committed by Shadow the Hedgehog. When Sonic agreed to be taken to Prison Island, Cream and Cheese remained home while Chris, Tails, Amy, and Mister Tanaka mount a rescue. After Sonic was rescued at the cost Chris getting kidnapped by Shadow, Cream remained on Earth while Sonic and her other friends headed to Space Colony ARK to rescue Chris and stop Eggman from using the Eclipse Cannon on Earth. Cream soon after watched Sonic and Shadow stop Professor Robotnik's doomsday plot from destroying the Earth as well. Egg Moon Saga While Cream was enjoying her life on Earth with the Thorndykes, the Thorndyke Mansion was visited by the Chaotix detectives Vector and Charmy, who had come looking for Cream at the request of a client. A scuffle ensued between the Chaotix and Sonic's friends before Sonic himself returned with Vector's client, Cream's mother, Vanilla. Cream tearfully reunited with her mother and from that point on, Vanilla stayed with the Thorndykes to be with her daughter. Some time later, Cream celebrated the New Year with her mother and the rest of her friends, only for the celebration to be ruined by the Egg Moon eclipsing the Sun. When Eggman offered his Sunshine Balls to remedy the situation until the Egg Moon was repaired, Cream was shocked when Sonic began destroying the Sunshine Balls' Mirror Tower power sources, making her believe that Sonic had turned against them because Eggman was trying to help. However, after Sonic revealed Eggman's deception, Cream stayed at the Thorndyke Mansion. When the Egg Moon's eclipse was then finally ended, she celebrated the New Year at long last with her mother, Ella, and Chuck Thorndyke, while Eggman and his two robot lackeys, Decoe and Bocoe, were arrested and incarcerated. Emerl Saga During one evening, Cream found an abandoned robot named Emerl and befriended him. From that point on, Cream took Emerl with her on a few adventures, which allowed him to copy several special moves from Sonic and the others. When Emerl later participated in the Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up, Cream stood by Emerl all the way. However, when Emerl became the winner of the tournament, the energy of the Chaos Emerald that was awarded to the winner caused Emerl to go berserk, who easily overpower Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge in combat because of his ability to copy their moves in one-on-one confrontations. However, when Sonic got injured while trying to protect them, Cream and Cheese had no choice but to fight him themselves, which proved to work as Emerl was unable to copy the moves of one of them before the other one attacked, interrupting his scans. This resulted in Emerl finally being defeated and sent into the ocean. However, Cream and Cheese were left devastated by the loss of Emerl when he exploded underwater and was destroyed for good. Homebound Saga Cream soon joined Sonic and the others as they traveled to the lost continent of Murasia to stop Eggman from using Murasia to destroy the world via volcanic eruptions, rescuing the crew of the GUN destroyer Seahawk, including Rouge's partner Topaz. After many hurtles, they managed to stop Eggman, and Decoe and Bocoe renounced their allegiance to Eggman and joined Cream and her friends. However, Cream soon learned that time was in danger of stopping permanently as a result of her and her friends' presence on Earth, so Tails and Chuck created a portal that allowed Cream and everyone else to return to their world. On the night of their departure, Cream bid a tearful farewell to her friends from Earth and left with her mother and Cheese, with everyone else following, except for Sonic when Chris shut down the portal prematurely. Back home, Cream and Vanilla had Amy over and tried to convince her to stay with them after Amy decided to wait for Sonic to come home. However, their tea got interrupted by Eggman flying about in his Grand Egg Imperial calling out Sonic. Amy angrily confronted the Grand Egg Imperial and even scared Eggman and his robot lackeys when they enraged her further with their taunts, which made Vanilla and Cream take cover in their house to avoid Amy's wrath. Metarex Saga In the third season she travels with her friends into space to help Cosmo stop the Metarex. It is implied that Bokkun has a crush on her, and it was explicitly shown in the Japanese dub. Archie Comics Personality Cream is a princess-like figure; she is polite, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. Her mother's strict, but kind discipline has made Cream very polite, and she acts so with a cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice. She's very kind, friendly, hardworking and tries to be close to everyone she meets, which is always returned in kind, and is always read to lend her friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it. Cream is not afraid to voice her anger and disgust, but never does so in a rude way. She is brave as well, as seen when she was able to reason with King Boom Boo despite the presence his minions. She is a bit naïve however, and does not always see things right away, since she is still very young. She also does not like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Cream enjoys the simple things in life and likes spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends or collect flowers, which she finds pretty and joyful, to make crowns out of them. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching television, particularly "The Next Show", drawing pictures and helping out in the kitchen with Ella. Ever since Cream was transported to Earth, she feels lonely as she was missing her mother (who was still at their home world) a lot during the time and believed that she may never see her again. Relationships Family * Vanilla the Rabbit (mother) * Cheese (pet/proclaimed Chao friend) Friends * Sonic the Hedgehog (Good friend) * Amy Rose (Best friend) * Cosmo (Good friend) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Rouge the Bat (depending on Rouge's goal) * Christopher Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Ella * Mister Tanaka * Emerl Enemies * Doctor Eggman * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat (depending on Rouge's goal) * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun Trivia * In the Japanese version of Cruise Blues, Cream stated that she lived in Green Hill Zone. * The show reveals that both Cream and Amy seem to be good swimmers, but they mostly do it for leisure (as seen in episodes 9 and 16). However, Cream is seen floating in an inner tube during one episode, so this may be questionable. * When Cream is wearing her pink party dress her body seems to look more shapely than her regular orange dress. * In episode 9 and 16, when Cream is wearing sandals, she appears to have no toes. This is evident in most other Sonic characters. * The Japanese version of the series indicated that Bokkun had a crush on Cream and kept a picture of her in a heart-shaped locket; this was cut out of the English dub. See also * Cream the Rabbit (disambiguation) References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 File:Ep.2 eye-catch card 1.jpg # ↑ Sonic X episode 1, Doctor Eggman: "You're wrong Creamy Dreamy!" # ↑ Sonic X episode 20, "Cruise Blues" Japanese version Notes # ↑ The world where Cream comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Cream and her friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:Kids